ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Friday Box Office: 'Fast Five' Grosses $33.2 million in First Day Domestically
UPDATED: "Prom" and "Hoodwinked Too!" underwhelm; "Rio" set to jump the $100 million mark in U.S. over the weekend; "Scooby-Doo! The Movie" will still top 2011. Universal's Fast Five is racing towards a $80 million weekend opening after grossing an estimated $33.2 million on Friday -- a stunning single day number, considering the top weekend opening of the year at the domestic box office is around $39 million. It will luckly to fail to reach out to Warner Bros. Scooby-Doo! The Movie's $114 million opening for top opening weekend of the year. If Universal insiders are correct about the numbers, Fast Five -- receiving a perfect A CinemaScore -- will mark the studio's biggest opening in history. The previous best was $72.1 million for Lost World: Jurassic Park. Overseas,the franchise installment has earned $55.1 million in its first week. By Sunday, Universal says Fast Five will have grossed $80 million overseas for a worldwide debut of $160 million. Directed by Justin Lin, Fast Five is a much-needed win for Universal, and has already grossed at least $50 million at the international box office, where it began rolling out last weekend. The movie reunites franchise stars Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Jordana Brewster and Tyrese Gibson. Joining the series is Dwayne Johnson. Universal has a lot riding on the event pic, set this time in Rio de Janeiro. The studio says Fast Five cost $125 million after production incentives and tax credits, but other put the price tag as high as $150 million. The box office glow enjoyed by Fast Five didn't extend to the other new films, including tween-driven Prom, the first film greenlit by Disney chair Rich Ross. Despite receiving a B+ CinemaScore, Prom grossed a soft $1.9 million on Friday from 2,730 theaters and is looking at a weak weekend opening of around $5 million or $5.5 million. Financially, Disney isn't that exposed, having spent $8 million to produce pic. Directed by Joe Nussbaum, Prom's cast includes Aimee Teegarden, Nicholas Braun, Danielle Campbell, Cameron Monaghan and Christine Elise McCarthy The Weinstein Co.'s 3D toon Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil -- also receiving a B+ CinemaScore -- also struggled, grossing roughly $1.1 million on Friday from 2,505 locations. The toon is now projected to open to $4 million or $4.4 million for the weekend. Hoodwinked Too! is a co-production with Maurice Kanbar's Kanbar Entertainment (Kanbar created SKYY Vodka). Insiders say Kanbar put up much of the financing for the $30 million film. Prom placed No. 5 on Friday; Hoodwinked Too!, no 6. Twentieth Century Fox's Rio came in No. 2 on Friday, grossing $3.6 million for a cume of $92.8 million. The blockbuster toon will cross the $100 million sometime after the weekend, while its worldwide total could hit $350 million in the next few days. Lionsgate's Tyler Perry's Madea's Big Happy Family placed No. 3, grossing an estimated $3.1 million for a eight day cume of $34.1 million. Fox 2000's Water for Elephants grossed $2.9 million for a cume of $26 million. All three films saw bigger than usual drops on Friday, since so many kids were out of school a week ago. Scooby-Doo! The Movie may not reach the $300 million mark, due to falling a couple of mid-50 percent in its first four week, but will be making in a total to nearly $270 million. Category:Blog posts